freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 154
'''Family Bonds' is the one-hundred fifty fourth chapter in the Freezing series, final chapter of Volume 22 and the twelfth chapter of the Busters Arc. Synopsis When Su-Na reports on the outing with the Legendary Pandora, she omits Cassandra's confrontation with a civilian. Gengo Aoi begins dropping hints to his chief lieutenant about his true connection to the Legendary Pandora, but she dismisses them. Satellizer turns to Elizabeth for for love advice about Kazuya. Elizabeth blames Satellizer for her and her Limiter's stagnant relationship, as she has been putting off the Baptism. However, she has a plan to make things better. Meanwhile, the Busters are inside of a submarine and Petty Layner is unhappy to be joined by Sawatari Isuzu, who is not a criminal in her eyes. Summary Su-Na Lee reports to her employer Gengo Aoi about the inauguration of his coup de'at organization and the dinner party. When Gengo asks about the Legendary Pandora's outing, Su-Na reports that everything went well, omitting Cassandra's attack on a civilian but adding that Kazuya gets along with Windy May. Su-Na asks why Gengo wants his grandson to connect with the Legendary Pandora though she guesses Gengo wants Kazuya to lead them in the future. Gengo denies saying he wants them to have family bonds. Su-Na suspects that Gengo is using a metaphor, but indirectly reveals to her that they are his daughters. Su-Na tries to brush off such shocking news with a joke but Gengo just pouts. Satellizer and Rana sit outside with Arnett, their friendship rekindled. Satella relays Kazuya's recent behavior with her, upsetting Arnett. Arnett believes Satellizer has done nothing wrong and she should take charge of the relationship, but Satellizer is too timid to approach him. Arnett admits that she has little advice on the subject, so they turn to Elizabeth Mably. Elizabeth sulks upon seeing Satellizer, who delayed to greet her upon her return. However, she agrees to offer some love advice due to their partnership in Alaska. The "Academy Reigning Enforcer" boldly declares that Satellizer is to blame. Satella thinks she's being teased, but Elizabeth spells out Kazuya's "frustrations" with Satella as a teenage boy and as a Limiter since Satellizer consistently allows the opportunity for a Baptism to slip despite their growth on Alaska as well as the 12th Nova Clash. Elizabeth then piles on the arrival of Cassandra, who has all of Satellizer's distinct features and more. Elizabeth has her underclassman convinced, and Satella calls Elizabeth "senpai," which she's wanted to hear since the beginning of the year. Elizabeth offers her help and whispers a plan in Satellizer's ear, and the plan prompts Satella to scream in disbelief. The Legendary Pandora get ready for the dinner party with Cassandra trying on her new dress. Kazuya stares as Cassandra, admitting there is something special about her, and Su-Na teases the boy for gazing at such a goddess. The Busters begin to mobilize with Operation Cat Killer. They sit in a submarine, ready to be deployed. Petty, Jessica, and Isabella have officially had their life sentences erased. Petty express her delight about going wild, but she needs to know why the Japanese girl before her is attending the mission when she's not a criminal. Event Notes *Sawatari Isuzu joins the Busters. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters